Apocalypse, death and hope
by an angel of darkness
Summary: it was the end, the invincible spell had failed... hope had died... '


_To believe, to believe in __fait__, blindly._

Like her.

To believe desperately, _to believe desperately in hope_. The unthinkable hope that maybe one day "everything would be alright". The truth is, it brings nowhere, it serves nobody.

The invincible spell had failed.

_**Hope was dead. **_

He had failed his mission; he had failed to protect her against the cruelty of the world. He had failed to protect her against the wickedness and dangers that were out there, waiting for the right moment to attack their carefully chosen prey.

'_She__ was mine'_ he tough bitterly; '_mine to protect'_, his lips, red and white because he was biting himself, red, like blood.

"_Blood"_, her Blood…' he was too weak. How he wished now to have been nicer to her when he could. She was the sunshine, she was joy, and with her smile she irradiated happiness to those around her. _'Love too, love too'_… he reminded himself, a small tender smile appearing in his lips. _'Even for me, eve__n for me she had love, even to hi__m she gave love and happiness and hope.'_

_**SHE **__**W**__**AS HOPE**_

He was a demon, his dark hair, deep brown eyes and dark complexion. Not only was he darkness in his outer shell, his interior self was also rooting in darkness. She was so frail, so luminous, so pure… and he had to miserably fail, letting the world's corruption taint her bright soul.

How could she even be anyhow related to him? _They were opposites_. She was an angel and he was a demon, she was light while he was just a shadow, her shadow.

He was there to protect her, _her loyal shadow_, her servant maybe. Since their mother died, under his care she had only faced two great crises in her life. The first was mother's death, it couldn't be avoided. Then there was him. '_**Him'**_, that stupid Gaki that spoiled her happiness. That little brat that only after opposing her, only after making her life hell and despising all her efforts to make '_hi__m__'_ smile, it was only after she was hurt that he began to understand the strength and courage hiding in her frail body.

_'He fell for her, hard, and I went as to feel pity for him. I __thought__ she would be safe from his charms, she had been around me for too long and as much as I hate to admit__it, __'he'__ was a lot like me in many ways. '_

'He was as overprotective as me (or maybe even more) of my little flower'

'_**My Kaijou**_ …' The brat was also very caring, gentle and tender, but only to her, to all the rest he was as cold as ice, a grumpy boy, an angry boy, just as I was… But I had her and he didn't. Unfortunately for me, she actually had feelings for the gaki, then he left and broke her heart; she had already fallen for him. He came back and she, from death came back to life. I was grateful to him for this, but at the same time angry.

'She came back for _**"him**_", not for _**"me"**_', and then she left, leaving me without light, without hope and the single consolament that at least now, she was finally happy. Even if far away, to know that she was happy was enough for me…

Until '**THE DAY'**, it was then that it all began.

That real life nightmare that has been since then, haunting my dreams, all that blood, all that pain…

_Why her? _

_Why not me? _

_'She was light, you are darkness'_. Said a whispering voice…

'_Apocalypse is coming and it owns you and me'_, he said, _'Happiness, joy and order have to vanish in order to have Chaos reign. Hope dies, what is there left that is worth to live for? __Nothing, just despair.__ Death takes, Death provides. Death is all we got left.' _

The end is coming, I feel it; the cards are loose; I know it. The equilibrium of the universe was broken, we see it.

Results?

Apocalypse.

Two men, heart broken, crying oven the same light, the same hope.

They hated each other, they would stop chaos by making a promise.

A promise for her, when all was over, they cried.

A tear fell to the floor from each of them.

In the same grave.

For the same girl…

_**'…SAKURA…' **_

'May thee light give us hope to face night'


End file.
